Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-2600:6C50:687F:E79C:8547:3486:9A2A:182C-20181008012350
With season 9 coming this spring, here's a fake season nine episode list from MegaSean45. *01 (196) - The End of Harmony – Part 1 (April 6, 2019) Ponies at the Crystal Empire start getting possessed by a strange curse that Sunburst feels it connects to King Sombra. Twilight and her friends must locate the disturbance before it affects more ponies. Meanwhile, as Spike gets left behind to watch the school, he starts to question his role in the Mane Six. *02 (197) - The End of Harmony – Part 2 (April 6, 2019) After Grogar, an evil sorcerer uses the Storm King’s staff on the Tree of Harmony to resurrect King Sombra, brainwashes all the Mane Six’s friends to joining his side, and corrupts the Tree of Harmony – Twilight starts to believe her and her friends’ friendships aren’t as strong as they used to. *03 (198) - School's Out (April 13, 2019) Twilight’s students start to get bored with the friendship lessons, thinking their teachers are just repeating the same lessons, so the Student Six think about dropping out. *04 (199) - A Day in Your Horseshoes (April 20, 2019) After Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both get criticized for being too loud or too quiet respectably, they both decide to switch personalities for a day. *05 (200) - Friendship Documentary (April 20, 2019) Discord makes a documentary featuring his friends as they discuss their daily lives. *06 (201) - The Seed of Truth (May 4, 2019) When the Cutie Mark Crusaders get sent by the map to Hooflyn, Manehattan, they find out that Babs Seed has been avoiding her friends in the Manehattan CMCs ever since she got her cutie mark. *07 (202) - Princess Vacation (May 11, 2019) Twilight persuades Princesses Celestia and Luna to take a vacation while she and Starlight take over their duties, but the princesses have a hard time relaxing believing Twilight and Starlight are going to mess up. *08 (203) - Crush Depth (May 18, 2019) When Spike decides to date Smolder to make Rarity jealous, his feelings for Smolder become real. *09 (204) - Drained Away (May 25, 2019) When Starlight realizes her magic has caused her too much trouble and grief, she decides to drain her magic permanently by drinking one of Zecora’s magic drain potions. *10 (205) - Crystalized (June 1, 2019) When Pinkie Pie finds out that she has a crystal pony ancestor, she and Applejack travel to the Crystal Empire only to find out that the ancestor and Pinkie are very polar opposites. *11 (206) - Show Management (June 8, 2019) With the help of Somnambula’s inspiration and Rarity’s guidance, Sweetie Belle decides to turn her story into an actual play, but when things become too stressful for her, her dream project turns into a nightmare. *12 (207) - Captain Awesome (June 15, 2019) Spitfire steps down as Captain of the Wonderbolts and gives her title to Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow gets nervous because she has no idea how to lead the entire Wonderbolts. *13 (208) - Apple Bloomin’ (June 22, 2019) When Apple Bloom and her class graduates from Cheerilee’s class, Applejack gets Apple Bloom to start working on the farm fulltime, unaware that she and her friends had plans to become ‘traveling crusaders’. *14 (209) - A Tale of Two Conflicts (September 7, 2019) Spike and Starlight get summoned by the map to the land of the centaurs and gargoyles where they find the two races have separated their kingdom after Scorpan left his brother, Tirek, back in Equestria. *15 (210) - Work On A Field Trip (September 14, 2019) When Twilight and Sunburst get sent by the map to the Arimaspi Territory to solve a friendship problem, they decide to bring the students with them so they can see how a friendship mission works. *16 (211) - Daring To Be Exposed (September 21, 2019) After word gets out that A.K. Yearling’s identity as Daring Do becomes exposed to the public, ponies find out her stories are non-fictional and everypony starts following her on her adventures. It’s up to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to fix the mess and help Daring’s life return back to normal. *17 (212) - Name of the Blossom (September 28, 2019) Fluttershy, Mage Meadowbrook, and Zecora travel to the zebra kingdom of Zebria to retrieve a missing ingredient for an antidote for Fluttershy’s sick animal friends at her sanctuary. While at Zebria, Fluttershy and Meadowbrook learn some awful truths on why Zecora left her kingdom in the first place. *18 (213) - Cakewalk (October 5, 2019) During Pound and Pumpkin Cake’s birthday, Pinkie Pie becomes afraid that they might be growing up too fast and that they will forget about her. Princess Luna tries to persuade her otherwise in her dreams. *19 (214) - The Manehattan Project (October 12, 2019) When Rarity enters the Manehattan Fashion Show against C.C. Pommel and Suri Polomare, she finds out that C.C. has changed since she became a big success. *20 (215) - Road to Destiny (October 19, 2019) When Spike realizes that there is more to his life than just being Twilight’s assistant, he and Smolder travel around and outside Equestria to find himself a purpose. *21 (216) - Daughter from Another Mother (October 26, 2019) When Scootaloo spends way too much time with Rainbow Dash’s parents, Rainbow Dash starts to wonder about Scoots’ relationship with her own parents. *22 (217) - Chaotic Unrest (November 2, 2019) After realizing he will one day lose his friends because he is immortal, Discord decides to spend as much time with them as he can, to the point where he would never leave them alone. *23 (218) - My Big Mare Wedding (November 9, 2019) Big Mac and Sugar Belle are getting married, and Applejack is determined to give her brother the biggest and best wedding ever! However, she ends up biting more than she could chew to make the wedding perfect for him. *24 (219) - Friendship Party (November 16, 2019) When Equestria gets threatened by an evil invasion force the Mane Six and their students summon Equestria’s allies in hopes they can all work together against the invading foes. However, the griffons, yaks, changelings, dragons, and hippogrifs all have a hard time trusting one another. *25 (220) - Seventh Element - Part 1 (November 23, 2019) The Battle for Equestria has begun with ponies, griffons, yaks, changelings, dragons, and hippogrifs vs. the invasion army led by Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, King Sombra, the Pony of Shadows, and Grogar. Even though the Elements of Harmony were sacrificed during the first defeat of Grogar, Scorpan explains that when he finished the Pillars’ work in planting the Tree of Harmony, his involvement created a seventh element in secret as a last resort if anything bad happened to the Elements. However, Twilight and her friends must find out what element it is, and how to get it. *26 (221) - Seventh Element - Part 2 (November 23, 2019) Series finale. With the Battle of Equestria leaning towards Cozy Glow and her evil syndicate, the Mane Six struggle to find the seventh element, only that they keep overlooking that the element has always been with them since the very beginning!